1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp generally, and more particularly to an improved floor lamp having safety features to prevent risk of fire and injury to persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available standing floor lamps and more particularly lamps commonly referred to as "torchiere" halogen floor lamps are known to produce a significant amount of heat from the 300 watt halogen light bulbs used therein. The heat of these light bulbs is a potential fire hazard as well as a bum hazard to persons coming in contact with the top portion or shade of the torchiere lamp or the halogen bulb itself.
Generally, manufacturers of these types of lamps provide warnings to the consumers with respect to potential fire and injury hazards which may be caused by extremely hot halogen lamps. Such warnings may include a tag attached to the power supply cord or a label attached to the inside of the shade near the halogen bulb to warn consumers of the potential burn hazard when changing a halogen bulb. To date, no manufacturer of torchiere style lamps provides any sort of built-in safety feature to protect the consumer from risk of fire or injury due to burns. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing safety features for the halogen torchiere style lamps to provide protection to the consumer against risk of fire and injury.